Oren Key (Quest)
The pirates anchored off the Lynith Coast have discovered a source of great power. Unfortunately the Captain has been slain and the key to dangerous Oren Sewer is buried beneath the sea. Those following the quests in the Great Power chain will need to seek the Oren Key before they can move to the next quest. By completing this simple treasure hunt you will be rewarded with the Oren Key which grants you access to the dangerous Oren Sewer. Procedure Hopefully you've already completed the Tower Maze and Breath Ring quests, as you'll need both an article of pirate clothing and the Breath Ring to complete this quest. If you already have both (Any article of pirate garb will suffice), head take the raft from Lynith Beach to the Pirate ship and seek out Dozer in the Pirate Galley. Say the following things during your conversation with the pirate: #Where did the captain bury the key? #Show me to the Captain's Quarters. #The Aislings killed the Captain! After talking with Dozer, go to the Pirate First Mate's Quarters and search his chest ((1,10)) for the key to the Captain's room. Take the door next to the bottom staircase and then through the door on the deck of the ship. You'll use the key to open the Captain's room. Inside, approach his desk to copy down directions to his treasure. You'll be instructed to go beneath the Lynith Sea and follow the map to the place where he buried the key. Head to North Lynith Beach 2, x:15 y:9 with your Breath Ring equipped and stand on the skull just inside the door. You will read each step from the map after taking the appropriate number of paces. Remember that the directions are given from the viewpoint of your character, so if the map tells you to turn left, turn left from their perspective. If you get lost you can always return to the first skull and start again. Here is a list of coordinates: : Lynith Sea #(8,19) #(39,19) #(39,32) : Lynith Sea 1 #(3,35) #(3,43) #(33,43) #(33,35) #(44,35) #(44,39) : Lynith Sea 2 #(3,31) #(21,31) #(21,42) : Lynith Sea 4 #(2,34) #(2,6) #(17,6) : Lynith Sea 5 #(44,17) : Lynith Sea 8 #(32,6) Lynith Sea 5 is a small maze, which is easily navigated by using the Tab Map. Lynith Sea 8 is the final and most dangerous area of the ocean. Here you'll encounter Clear Octopus that drop Dark Necklaces and Sea Skrulls that drop Wolf Claws for monks. Once you have Oren Key feel free to scroll out, dry off and head to Baldo's house. Quest Text Pirate Main Hall (23,2) -> Pirate Galley Dozer: Ahoy Matey. Where did the Captain bury the key? Ye need the map to get to it, or else ye will never find it. I believe there's a copy in the Captain's quarters Show me to the Captain's Quarters Why? Ye have no business going into the Captain's quarters. The Aislings killed the Captain! Well why didn't ye say so in the first place. The Captain's quarters is locked, ye need to find the key in the First Mate's quarters. Use that key to enter the Captain's quarters, there you should find the map that will lead you to the key to the Oren Sewers. All this talk of keys is makin me head hurt. Pirate Main Hall (32,19) -> Pirate First Mate's Quarters (1,10) Pirate Main Hall (7,12) -> Pirate Navigation Room (4,1) You unlock the door and enter. Pirate Captain's Quarter You see the map on the Captain's desk. In fear of alarming the pirates by taking it, you search for a quill and paper to make a copy of it. You read the first part of the map: You must follow the directions exactly to find the key. Enter the Underwater area. In the first area, stand on top of the skull next to the broken barrel. Face in the same direction as the skull. ((North Lynith Beach 2, x:15 y:9)) Lynith Sea (8,19) Map: This is the starting point. If you get confused or lost come back to this point. Face in the same direction as the skull. Take 31 step forward. (39,19) Map: Turn right and take 13 steps forward. (39,32) Map: Turn left and take 10 steps forward. Once you are in the next area, the second skull should be nearby. Stand on top of it and face the same direction as the skull. Lynith Sea 1 (3,35) Map: Take 8 steps forward. (3,43) Map: Turn left and take 30 steps forward. (33,43) Map: Turn left and take 8 steps forward (33,35) Map: Turn right and take 11 steps forward. (44,35) Map: Turn right and take 4 steps forward. (44,39) Map: Turn left and take 5 steps forward. Find the next skull and face the same direction. Lynith Sea 2 (3,31) Map: Take 18 steps forward. (21,31) Map: Turn right and take 11 steps forward. (21,42) Map: Turn left and take 28 steps forward. Find the next skull and face the same direction. Lynith Sea 4 (2,34) Map: Turn left and take 28 steps forward. (2,6) Map: Turn right and take 15 steps forward. (17,6) Map: Turn left and take 6 steps forward. In the next area find the entrance with a skull nearby. Stand on top of the skull. Lynith Sea 5 (44,17) Map: Walk into the entrance nearby. You are almost there. In the next area, X marks the spot. Lynith Sea 8 (32,6) You found the key to the Oren Sewers! ((The entrance to the Sewers is in one of the buildings in Oren.)) Category:Quest